Gaming venues employ heating, ventilation and air-conditioning (HVAC) systems to control the environment within a gaming venue. Such HVAC systems vary in level of sophistication from manually controlled systems to systems which control the environment based on complex user settings and feedback from sensors disposed around the venue.
Controlling the environment in a gaming venue provides particular challenges, for example, the heat load in a particular part of the venue may vary markedly depending on the number of patrons and/or the number of active gaming machines.
Accordingly, there is a need for an alternative environment control system for gaming venues.